Medicina
by Lita Black
Summary: Regina ha estado evitando a Robin desde que Marian ha regresado, pero Roland levanta fiebre una noche y clama por su "Gina". Tal vez, una noche en el hospital cure mucho más que el resfrío de un niño.


Esta soy yo dejándome llevar por el mal camino y volviendo a las viejas prácticas.

Es mi primer fic de OUAT así que es inocente y sin tanto drama, porque siempre se empieza por lo fácil.

La pareja de Robin y Regina me ha tenido en vilo desde que (oh, vamos. Él tiene un tatuaje de león) se conocen en el Bosque Encantado y para ser sinceros, espero que vuelvan a esa hermosa no-relación y dejen un poco de lado el drama de la temporada cuatro. Yo querría borrar la temporada cuatro de mi cabeza. Sin embargo, ocurrió.

Esta historia ha estado rondando mi cabeza desde el hiatus de temporada así que la tenía previsto desde antes que supiéramos qué iba a pasar con la historia de Frozen. En la idea original, Marian era mucho menos comprensiva y mucho más hiriente con Regina, sin embargo, decidí no alejarme tanto del canon e intentar plasmar a la Marian de la serie.

**La historia se encuentra ubicada temporalmente desde que Emma trae a Marian de regreso y antes de los acontecimientos de Frozen. Regina se niega a hablarle a Robin por miedo a lo que podría pasar y porque una parte de ella dio por sentado que él la dejaría y Robin aún está tratando de hacer malabares con la vuelta de su esposa no tan muerta.**

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Es el llanto del niño el único sonido que invade la estancia.<p>

No hay peor sonido que el llanto de un niño. Desgarrador e intenso, como si la misma vida se acabara en ese preciso momento.

Robin no lo soporta, menos cuando el llanto proviene de su niño.

-Roland, por favor-. Intenta.

-No-. Repite su hijo-. No quiero.

La sala del hospital se llena una vez más por los ahogos de Roland al llorar, las lágrimas calientes bajando por sus enrojecidas mejillas. La temperatura corporal aumentando indiscriminadamente.

-Roland-. Intenta Marian-. Debes tomar la medicina para sentirte mejor, cariño.

-No-. Insiste el niño-. No quiero tomarlo-. Se remueve incómodo en la cama del hospital producto de la fiebre y el fastidio que siente-. Llama a Gina.

El Dr. Whale suspira mientras ahoga un quejido; Marian se deja caer sobre la silla al costado de la cama, abatida.

Robin cierra los ojos con dolor, porque nada más le gustaría a él que llamar a Regina y complacer a su niño enfermo, Pero, ¿Cómo explicarle a Roland que Regina no contestaría el teléfono?

-Roland-. Intenta, una vez más-. Es tarde, cariño. Regina seguramente esté dormida y nosotros no queremos molestarla…

Roland niega con la cabeza.

-A ella no le importa.

Y tiene razón, claro que la tiene. A Regina jamás le importará si se trata de Roland. Pero le importa porque se trata de él y le ha negado la palabra desde que Marian regresó.

El Dr. Whale vuelve a tomar la temperatura del niño que se remueve incómodo y Robin siente la exasperación del médico, Roland no está mejorando.

-Papá, por favor-. Implora Roland, con el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre y los ojos lagrimosos producto del esfuerzo-. Llama a Gina.

Y él saca el teléfono móvil que Regina le había regalado semanas antes, el mismo que ella le enseñó a utilizar y coloca la función de altavoz, la misma que utilizó durante varias noches para desearle dulces sueños a Roland.

El Dr. Whale, Marian y sobretodo él y su hijo quedan ensimismados escuchando el tono sin resultado.

Regina no contesta.

-Te lo dije-. Le dice al pequeño, quebrado-. Ella no va a venir.

Robin se muestra devastado y por un segundo el Dr. Whale admira la capacidad de Regina para herir a las personas. Incluso al pobre diablo que está enamorado de ella.

El médico ve a la madre apretando los puños fuertemente en señal de impotencia, al padre desesperado intentando no demostrar lo abatido y quebrado que se encuentra y sabe viendo el monitoreo que mide la hidratación del niño que debe tomar una decisión.

_Al diablo con el matrimonio Locksley._

Saca su propio teléfono móvil sabiendo que es probable que la alcaldesa lo mate.

Al tercer tono, ella contesta.

-Más vale que sea bueno, Whale.

-Regina-. Todos en la habitación giran los ojos hacia él-. Es Roland…-. Se apura a explicar-. Está en el hospital…

Escucha un ruido sordo y se gira para explicar que a él también le cortó la comunicación cuando un humo violeta característico aparece en medio de la habitación.

Es la Reina misma, en pijama y despeinada en todo su esplendor en medio de la sala del hospital.

Sus ojos oscuros recorren la habitación frenéticamente.

-¡Roland!-. Exclama lanzándose sobre él al mismo tiempo que se escucha un "¡Gina!" proveniente del niño.

Sus manos recorren el transpirado rostro del chico en busca de alguna señal.

-Cariño…-. Susurra, con la voz suave y llena de preocupación.

-Estoy enfermo, Gina-. Informa Roland, con toda la seriedad que puede reunir un niño de cinco años.

-Lo sé, cariño-. Sus manos frotan su espalda, reconfortándolo.

Regina gira la vista por la habitación y sus ojos encuentran al Dr. Whale.

-¿Por qué no estás haciendo tu trabajo?-. Sisea, con el veneno característico en su voz-. ¡Está volando de fiebre!

Y antes que Whale le conteste –y todos saben que lo harán- Robin se adelanta.

-Regina-. Implora, casi como si creyera que mostrarse hará que ella desaparezca-. Estuve llamándote.

Es la primera vez que Regina fija sus ojos en él y vuelven a ser oscuros y fríos.

-Roland está volando de fiebre-. Le repite.

Robin no puede evitar sonreír ante su acusación. En boca de Regina, es su culpa que Roland esté enfermo.

-Lo sé. Regina…

-¡No puede estar más caliente! ¿Le has dado la medicina, Whale?

- No, es que…

-¿No le diste medicina, imbécil?-. Regina acusa, siempre, como la Reina impecable que supo ser-. ¿Cómo…

-Sé hacer mi trabajo, Regina-. Repone Whale, cansado-. Se niega a tomarla.

Los ojos oscuros de Regina vuelven hacia Roland, quién se acurruca contra ella, respirando trabajosamente.

-Gina, es asquerosa-. Le responde, con la voz cada vez más cansada.

Hay una pequeña sonrisa que aparece brevemente en los labios de Regina.

-Creo que ya hemos pasado por esto, Roland-. Regaña dulcemente.

El chico se acurruca más contra ella, como quien sabe que está haciendo algo incorrecto.

Las memorias se rememoran a un tiempo atrás, en el bosque encantado, tras una noche de lluvia con Roland jugando afuera con los Merry Man.

-Roland, te lo aseguro esta medicina no sabe tan mal como la que ese hombre bruto te dio en el castillo-. Explica Whale.

-¡Ey! Alan sólo estaba tratando de ayudar…-. Se ve en la necesidad de explicar Robin y defender a su amigo.

Marian, ignorada por todos en la habitación, ve la pequeña mano de su hijo aferrada a la de la Reina Malvada con fuerza, a Robin mirándola con absoluta adoración y empieza a creer que capaz todo era mucho más fuerte e intento y complicado de lo que creyó en un principio.

-Cariño, Roland-. Interrumpe, sobre todo para que recuerden su presencia allí-. El Doctor Whale sólo intenta ayudarte. Vas a sentirte mejor.

Pero su hijo niega con la cabeza.

-Eso dijo Alan y era horrible.

-Y va a curarte-. Indica Regina, con un breve asentimiento con la cabeza hacia Marian, reconociendo la presencia de la mujer en la sala. Aunque para Marian, y por ser completamente sincera con ella misma, el que recién la notara no tenía tanto que ver con un motivo personal sino con el instinto maternal que parece emanar de la Reina y la preocupación por su hijo.

Nadie puede ser tan ingenuo y mentirse a sí mismo para no notar a la Reina Malvada ignorando su pijama, la hora tardía y la sala llena de gente sólo por capricho de su hijo.

Roland comienza a quedarse dormido y el Doctor Whale se apresura a traer la medicina, aunque al verla comienza a protestar nuevamente.

-Roland, te juro que está bien-. Dice Regina tomando el jarabe entre sus manos, el mismo que tantas veces tuvo que darle a un Henry reacio a tomarlo-. No será terrible.

-Quiero tu medicina, Gina.

Regina suspira y piensa que esta será otra larga noche con un niño enfermo e irritable. Al menos, cuando eso pasaba ella sólo contaba con Henry y la soledad de su mansión. Ahora tiene al inútil de Whale y a Marian mirándola como si en cualquier momento fuera a envenenar a su hijo…y a Robin.

Porque la situación no podría ser más incómoda, Robin también tiene que estar allí, mirándola y tratando de explicarle cosas que ella no quiere escuchar, ni saber, ni entender. Porque ella no quiere nada más con Robin de Locksley.

Y ante todo, ella sólo quiere que Roland mejore, porque puede sentirlo cada vez más débil y no puede ser bueno para un niño tan pequeño.

Aunque, no parece haber manera de explicarle a Roland que cuando pescó aquel resfrío en el Bosque Encantado ella preparó una poción para él -luego de que estrellara el menjunje de hiervas que ese tonto hombre de las cavernas que Robin llama amigo le diera contra el piso, no es que ella culpe al dulce niño- porque estaban en una tierra privada de tecnología y avances médicos. No hay manera que pueda preparar una poción para él en Storybrook sin que Whale y Marian le salten al cuello.

(E incluso es probable que no necesiten ese motivo para intentar saltarle a la yugular).

-¡Ey! Mírame-. Le pide al niño tras un momento-. Roland, esta es mi medicina.

Hay un momento de breve silencio en donde todos miran al niño.

-¿Qué?

-Cariño, es la misma poción que preparé para ti en el Bosque Encantado, sólo que aquí podemos colocarlas en estas botellas, ¿Ves?

Roland parece considerarlo un breve momento.

-¿Por qué están en las botellas?

-¿Por qué sería, cariño?-. Ríe la Reina-. Porque necesitan mi ayuda para todo. Y tú sabes por qué.

Roland ríe, en medio de la fiebre, y tanto Marian como Robin y Regina suspiran con alivio. Una pequeña risa debe ser una victoria.

-Porque todos ellos son idiotas y no hacen nada sin ti-. Responde Roland, feliz.

Whale gira los ojos en señal de fastidio y se pregunta cómo es que Regina puede ser una real molestia incluso cuando intenta ayudar. Marian ahoga un quejido cuando escucha a su hijo insultar a todas las amables personas que tan gentilmente estaban ayudándolo, pero Robin sólo sonríe, embalsamado en el juego interno de Regina con su hijo, como tantas veces lo hizo durante ese año en el castillo y controla los deseos irrefrenables de acercase a la cama y rodearlo a los dos en un abrazo que tanto tiempo lleva anhelando. Es el deseo de tocar a Regina, de sentirla real y presente en su vida otra vez, junto con el alivio de ver a Roland –finalmente- tomando el líquido que va a curarlo lo que hace que se sienta mareado de gratitud hacia esa mujer. Y algo mucho más fuerte que late en su pecho insistentemente.

Roland comienza a adormecerse tras unos momentos en los que el jarabe hace efecto, su mano siempre sobre la de Regina quien lo acuna con cuidado.

Es cuando se duerme que ella baja de la cama y aprecian que no sólo está en pijamas sino descalza y fuera de esos zapatos ridículamente altos que suele usar y Robin aprecia una vez, con infinita ternura, lo pequeña que es esa irritante mujer. Lo frágil y pequeña que parece sólo cubierta con ese conjunto de seda color borravino que lleva puesto.

Por supuesto, la imagen de dulzura sólo dura hasta que ella se gira hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de rabia y la voz cargada de insultos.

La madre ha desaparecido para dar lugar a la Reina. Robin reconoce la transformación, la ha visto durante meses en el año perdido en el Bosque Encantado es el "Adiós, Robin. Hola, ladrón".

-¿Cómo es que no pudieron lograr que un niño de cinco años tome un maldito jarabe?-. Sisea-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, saben lo peligroso que es…!

-Conozco mi trabajo perfectamente, Regina.

-Entonces hazlo bien, Whale, o te juro que le daré tu puesto al enano de Snow.

El Doctor se prepara para contestarle pero Robin lo interrumpe.

-Regina-. La llama y si Regina se gira hacia él es porque aún está muy ensimismada con la pelea con Whale-. Gracias.

-Se trata de Roland-. Explica, incómoda, y con terror ve como Robin da un paso hacia ella y abre la boca para decirle cualquier cosa que pase por su intrépida cabeza, y observa por el rabillo del ojo a Marian dando un paso también hacia ellos y hace lo que siempre hizo.

Escapa en un humo violeta.

0-0-0-0

Robin no aparta la mirada de Roland, quién aún continúa dormido, y aunque ha mejorado el Dr. Whale no quiso perderlo de vista por un día más.

Es alivio lo único que puede sentir, la fiebre ha bajado considerablemente y Roland ciertamente parece mucho más saludable que la noche anterior.

-No puedo creerlo-. Comenta Little John, quién le está haciendo compañía en el cuarto de hospital mientras una Marian desecha fue obligada a volver al campamento para descansar-. ¿En pijama?.

-En pijama, descalza y con un humor de mil demonios, parada en medio de la habitación, casi acusándome de la fiebre de Roland.

Little John ríe sin humor.

-Eso ciertamente suena como su Majestad.

Ríen juntos y pasan unos breves momentos en silencio hasta que Little John retoma la charla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Robin?

-No lo sé.

-No pueden evitarse de por vida, en algún momento va a pasar. Y este círculo vicioso no puede seguir.

Robin lo sabe, mejor que nadie. Sabe que Marian sufre, Regina sufre y él sufre.

Pero también sabe mejor que nadie que no conseguirá nada yendo tras Regina en estos momentos. No cuando ella está tan herida y confundida y ha levantado todas las barreras que lleva a su alrededor.

Así que Robin, ante la ignorancia de su mejor amigo, hace lo que mejor sabe hacer. Moverse lentamente en el tablero a la espera de que la Reina no perciba sus movimientos hasta cercarla. Y atacar, sólo cuando sepa que hay una mínima posibilidad de penetrar sus defensas, de lo contario, sólo retrocederá mil casilleros más.

Continúa alternando la vista entre su hijo durmiendo y el espejo que, de alguna manera, llegó a la pared de la sala del hospital.

Regina puede ser la mujer más inteligente de pueblo, pero él es un ladrón y sus ojos están acostumbrados a recolectar información del lugar donde se encuentra.

Cuando percibe unas breves vibraciones violetas en él y un haz de luz imperceptible para el ojo no entrenado es que le hace una pequeña señal a Little John discretamente.

-Roland se encuentra mucho mejor-. Comienza a relatarle a su amigo-. La fiebre ha bajado y el Dr. Whale dice que lo mantiene sólo en observación por control. Al parecer es un virus frecuente que se acentuó por no tomar la medicina a tiempo. En unas horas deberían dajarlo volver a casa.

Si su amigo encuentra extraño que Robin le repita el parte médico de Roland, no hace comentario alguno. Lo agradece profundamente.

-Todo gracias a la Reina-. Comenta Little John.

-Bueno, se necesita un terco para vencer a otro.

Robin casi puede imaginarse a Regina tronando.

-Pero yo también soy terco, y también consigo lo que quiero al final. Aunque deba volver a derribar todos y cada uno de los obstáculos.

No hace falta que le explique nada a su amigo, aunque no sea consciente de qué está pasando.

Ese juego insano que comenzaron en el Bosque Encantado siempre se trato sólo de ellos dos.

Y así como Robin supo que Regina colocó el espejo para controlar a Roland sin denotar su presencia, sabe también que ha escuchado cada una de sus palabras y las ha interpretado correctamente.

Aún le falta resolver el conflicto con Marian, aún le falta enfrentarse al dolor de lastimar a una de las personas que quiere profundamente.

Y lo más importante y lo más difícil. Aún le falta ganarle la última partida a Regina.

Porque no importa qué tan altas sean las murallas esta vez, las escaló una vez. Puede hacerlo dos.

O mil.

Porque nada lo vale más que ella.

Su vista vuelve a su hijo y la mente se aleja hacia la mujer más insufrible que ha tenido el gusto de conocer.

En su mansión, Regina interrumpe el hechizo sobre el espejo. Y una sonrisa traicionera aparece en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Yo, simplemente, no puedo dejar de amar a Roland.<p>

Dedicado a Emii, quien supo siempre luchar por el OutlawQueen. Te quiero, guapa.

**Lita**.


End file.
